Kill me with your love
by Marylin067
Summary: Nos libramos de la matanza, seguimos con nuestras vidas, pero las malas acciones nos llevaron a caer en la desesperanza. [TogaFuka]


_«La desesperación los condenaba, donde quiera que fuesen._

 _Claro, si tuvieran oportunidad de poder ir algún lugar.»_

Tras el castigo de Kyoko Kirigiri, cualquier tipo de rastro en huir de aquella prisión habían desvanecido pues todos los secretos parecen haberse callado para siempre con su ida. Makoto Naegi no disimulaba ser el más afectado e incluso se veía que él había perdido parte de su reluciente esperanza. El pasar de los primeros días el ambiente era incómodo, se hablaba poco y el castaño dejó de asistir por un tiempo a las horas de la comida preocupando a los demás; por supuesto hubo el momento que él aparentaba volver a la normalidad, sonriendo a todos y siendo atento muy a pesar del dolor y arrepentimiento que llevaba cargado en su ser.

Esto, era algo que a Touko Fukawa le causaba gran curiosidad, ¿Cómo puedes aceptar que la persona que más amas sea asesinada frente a tus ojos? No puede decir que lo comprendía ya que sus amores pasados fueron arrebatados por ella misma. Por un lado, le causaba alivio ver que el castaño no cambió de actitud, se supone que habían acordado todos juntos en abandonar el juego de Monokuma y que no habría otro asesinato, pero, aun así, la de lentes tenía aún miedo.

 _«Ignoraban el hecho de que la desesperación es contagiosa, incluso para los que están llenos de esperanza.»_

Aquella frase cruzó alguna vez en su vida y sin comprender la recordó. La de ojos azules últimamente actuaba de forma extraña que llegó a causarle curiosidad al ver que ella se alejaba huyendo de su persona o le dedicaba miradas llenas de pena, podía comprender ya que jamás se sintió aceptada por el pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes, sin embargo, ¿no era la morena quién insistía en ser amigas? Nunca aceptó, consideró que se burlaba de ella, aunque por una parte sabía que ésa no era la razón por la cual se comportaba así. Una corazonada en su pecho crecía a medida que le intrigaba de su situación que de repente le inició a preocupar debido a que también Byakuya Togami, su amado, igualmente le evadía un poco después que Aoi Asahina comenzara. No entendía la razón, de hecho, no hallaba algo lógico, bien sabía que ellos se llevaban mal, pero ¿acaso tendría una relación en secreto? No, si ése fuese el caso, el heredero de los Togami sin duda no le hubiese importado mucho demostrar que salía con la chica y destrozar sus sentimientos sin piedad. ¿Conspiración? Era una opción que no descartaría.

 _«Y es algo que lamentablemente no se puede evitar.»_

Los meses pasaban, la joven escritora sentía que su depresión empeoraba con cada día e incluso volvió a enfermarse por dejar de comer. Si Byakuya no estaba pendiente de ella, ¿Quién lo haría? Naegi a pesar de haberse demostrado en muchas ocasiones ser alguien cercano a un amigo, al igual que el rubio su atención se desvió a ella. Llegó a cuestionarse el porqué de sus actitudes; tristemente las ideas se basaban sobre que preferían a la otra chica por ser más guapa, atenta, social entre otras virtudes la atormentaban, inclusive llegó a pensar que los demás la odiaban.

Lentamente sospechas comenzaron a surgir al ver a la morena, pues de su delgada figura que obtuvo gracias al deporte últimamente había estado algo hinchada y abultada. Tuvo la necesidad de preguntar y si era necesario de burlarse para sacar información teniendo a favor el temperamento de la chica, pero, sin sorprenderle Yasuhiro Hagakure actuaba como el perrito guardián de ella.

 _«Así como la muerte.»_

Era cuestión que con un par de meses más, Fukawa supiese de la verdad. Ya no podían ocultar el embarazo de Asahina, el momento de la verdad era inminente y Fukawa temía por saber de la verdad. Vino a enterarse en un día que fue a preguntar a Togami el porqué de su actitud y el tanto misterio, que, éste sin descaro alguno soltó la verdad de que el hijo quien esperaba Aoi, era de él, explicando brevemente que no podía darse el lujo de distraerse por pequeñeces cuando alguien llevaba en su vientre el próximo heredero de la gran corporación de su familia.

 _«De un ser amado.»_

Los gritos inundaron la escuela, el día llegó, una nueva vida caminaría con ellos en su cárcel. Antes comentaban que era cruel traer alguien para que sufra con ellos, pero, a medida del tiempo aun sin ver lo le habían tomado cariño a la criatura en camino y ahora lo tendrían en sus brazos.

Todos corrieron a la enfermería, menos la otra chica, quien corrió, pero a refugiarse en su habitación.

—No puede ser… —Cayó de rodillas al suelo apenas cerró la puerta tras de ella. — By-Byakuya… —Murmuró el nombre de su amor entre jadeos. Apretó sus puños contra la falda, sentía impotencia, rabia, tristeza y felicidad; por supuesto se sentía egoísta por actuar así ¡pero no se había jugado la vida en no asesinar alguien, en una promesa con el rubio como para que él se fuera con otra chica! Sentía tanto odio que podía matar, sin embargo, muy a fondo de ella estaba feliz por el que alguien sea capaz de dar le un hijo a él e incluso sabía que llegaría a ser una buena esposa. — No sé qué hacer… —Murmuraba entre su llanto, se levantó difícilmente del suelo directo a su cama, iba a dormir, descansar y el día de mañana buscaría la forma de aceptar lo ocurrido.

¿Estás realmente segura de no hacerlo? —Escuchó dentro de su cabeza, ante el susto se sentó de golpe en su cama.

¿Qui-quién habla? —Cubrió en vano sus oídos, a sabiendas que de todas formas la escucharía.

Querida, si hubieses acabado con la vida de ella desde un principio, no estarías en estos problemas. — Nuevamente escuchó aquella voz tan familiar y la risa que tanto odiaba, su nivel de desprecio superaba por el que sentía a Monokuma o a sus padres.

¡Le prometí a Togami que no lo haría! —Refutó enojada.

¿Y es que acaso él mantuvo su promesa en amarte? —Hubo un silencio entre ambas. — Él sería totalmente tuyo si esa perra no estuviese en nuestro camino, ¡un bebé no la puede atar a este mundo! También eres mujer, puedes tomar fácilmente el puesto de ella. —Las palabras de la asesina eran tentadoras para la inestabilidad de su contraparte.

Su mano por inercia propia levantó su vestido y agarró una de las tijeras que mantenía atada en su muslo. No paraba de oír un «¡hazlo!» por parte de genocida, mientras ella no estaba segura realmente qué decisión tomar, hizo el amague de levantarse de su cama, pero se mantuvo en el mismo lugar. — No… no puedo, si él la quiso a ella, no puedo hacerle ése daño. —Se acurrucó con el objeto punzante entre sus brazos. — Lo siento mucho… —Las lágrimas brotaban y levantó el arma, con dirección a su muñeca. El objeto se enterró contra su carne, ocasionando que gritara por el dolor, otras veces se había cortado, pero jamás había intentado en travesar su propia carne, perforando el hueso y causando un mayor dolor, intensificando sus desgarradores gritos. — ¡No puedo! ¡Lo siento, en verdad lo siento Togami! ¡Hago esto porque te amo! ¡No quiero matar Asahina, en verdad! ¡Ella te ha podido entregar más felicidad en unos meses menos que yo en un año! — En todo el tiempo no miró lo que estaba haciendo, pero llegó el punto en que todo se volvió borroso y un dolor de cabeza apareció. Después de unos segundos, las manos de la chica cayeron a un lado inertes. 

_«Lo más triste es que nunca podrás decir adiós.»_

Los llantos del recién nacido inundaban el lugar, Asahina descansaba en la camilla mientras que Togami sostenía con orgullo a su pequeño hijo y los otros dos muchachos admiraban al bebé.

Después de platicar entre ellos el cómo se llamaría y suponiendo como sería el menor, el rubio con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, dejó a los demás hablando entre ellos. Se había dirigido a la habitación de Fukawa y en el camino repetía mil veces las palabras por las que todos esos meses trataba de formularlas para poder explicar todo el asunto. — Oh… —Cuando tocó la puerta no escuchó respuesta, pero si se había percatado que la puerta estaba sin seguro algo que le sorprendió pues la chica trataba de mantenerse alejada de los demás siempre, aunque, en el momento que cruzó el portón se arrepintió demasiado el haberlo hecho.

Ahí sobre la cama, con los ojos mirando en un punto ciego y con sangre rodeando a su cuerpo, yacía el cadáver de Touko.

Retrocedió gritando, antes había visto los asesinatos de sus compañeros y otros, pero jamás ocurrió uno que le doliese tanto como ahora.

Por supuesto Makoto llegó, el grito fue lo suficientemente alto como para alarmar a los demás. Yasuhiro se quedó en la habitación con Aoi mientras que el castaño iba a ver que ocurrió con el rubio, y, al llegar, sus ojos inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas y gritó desesperado. — ¡Fukawa! —Fue hasta donde estaba, chillando al ver el daño que ella misma se ocasionó, cubrió su nariz evitando llegar a vomitar por el intenso olor, ¿hace cuánto tiempo se suicidó? Volteó a mirar al heredero, quien sus ojos no se apartaban del inmenso charco de sangre que también se formó en el suelo, ni los llantos del bebé lograban sacarlo de su shock. Se regresó hasta él y lo tomó por los hombros. — Togam-… —Antes que pudiera terminar de mencionar su apellido, al parecer su contacto fue lo suficiente como para traerlo en razón. — Qué asco. — De su voz era evidente que le afectó demasiado. Sin decir ni una sola palabra se retiró casi corriendo.

 **De repente, el timbre escolar ha sonado**.

—¡Vaya! Ya han encontrado el cadáver, ¡Tardaron mucho, muchachos!

De repente en el cuarto, Monokuma hizo su aparición con su típico tono burlón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Naegi preguntó sin mirarle.

¿Uh? Hago mi deber, ¿Qué más crees?

Makoto negó con su cabeza. — Nosotros tenemos nuestras coartadas, Fukawa no, además nos retiramos del juego y por lo tanto no puedes hacer un juicio cuando las cosas son evidentes. —Tras decir aquello, abandonó el lugar, regresando con sus otros dos compañeros en la enfermería para informar y explicar el por qué el oso hizo que se escuchara la campana.

 _«Ahora te preguntas, ¿Cómo la vida sigue?»_

Togami llegó a su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue calmar a su bebé. Logró hacer que se durmiera y lo dejó en una cuna en la cual él con los otros chicos construyó meses atrás.

Estaba sentado en su cama, se acostó de espalda y miró el techo. Le fue inevitable no recordar en la posición que encontró a Fukawa y frunció su ceño, no se cuestionaría por qué lo hizo si en sí ya era evidente, no sabía si sentirse tranquilo por el que la vida de su hijo ya no corría peligro aunque el de su madre no le importaba a mucho que se diga ahora que dio a luz, pero, la culpabilidad le invadió al saber que ahora jamás podrá explicar su decisión a Touko, mucho menos podrá expresar su deseo que quería criar al niño tendiéndola a ella a su lado. — ¡Demonios! —Gritó a la nada. Agarró una de sus almohadas para cubrir su rostro y desahogarse con ella acallando su llanto.

Wow~, quien diría que vería al heredero cínico de los Togami así. —En el momento de escuchar al oso bicolor, acalló su propio malestar, a pesar que se escapaba uno que otro gimoteo. — Vine a dejar un regalo a pesar de estar en luto, lo guardaba hace meses y creo que será lo único que pueda servir ahora. — Aquellas palabras le causaron curiosidad, en especial cuando el peluche parlante les daba algo a ellos nunca resultaba ser bueno. Aun así, cuando sintió que se encontraba solo, se levantó para ver el presente…

Tch, maldito animal. —Frunció todo lo que pudo al ver que en frente suyo se encontraba una foto de perfil de la de lentes con un marco negro y cintas sobre ella. Suspiró y pasó su cabello para atrás, buscaba la forma de tranquilizarse, pero no pudo, terminó por lanzar el cuadro hacia la pared. — Realmente te odio… —Se acercó a donde estaba el objeto, estaba intacto. — ¡Deja de mirarme así! —La imagen de ella reflejaba tristeza, su típica expresión llena de pesar que únicamente cambiaba cuando estaba con su persona. — ¡Te odio! —Comenzó a pisotear la foto. — ¿Por qué tienes que tomar decisiones así? ¿Sin tener en cuenta mi opinión? ¿Por qué? Me obedecías, pero cuando realmente te necesitaba no hacías caso. ¿Por qué no fuiste un poco más paciente? ¡Unos minutos más! —Hizo añicos el vidrio, cuando se detuvo, se sentó a lado de lo poco que quedaba de la imagen arrugada y destrozada. — Sabes que no crecí rodeado de amor y me es difícil demostrar cuando amo alguien. —Sin importar mucho lastimarse, sacó entre los fragmentos de vidrio y madera la foto. — Nunca pude decirte que la única conexión con Asahina era nuestro hijo, sabía que si te embarazabas morirías por tu cuerpo, por eso hablé con ella… y… —La ira se volvió a la tristeza. — No quería perderte de ésta forma. — Las lágrimas caían nuevamente. — Sabía que si te comentaba de mí plan no comprenderías y de alguna u otra forma buscarías la forma de ser la madre biológica de mí hijo. — Abrazó la imagen con desespero. — Te amo, lo siento…

 _«Es un pequeño cristal que en cualquier momento se desmorona.»_

Tras haber caído en el dolor y desespero de haber perdido a la única persona que amaba sin aceptar, aparentó seriedad en el momento del funeral. Las vidas de ellos siguieron a pesar que Asahina no solo se sentía sola por ahora ser la única mujer del grupo, sino que también la culpabilidad le atacaba, de hecho, era un sentimiento que tenían en común para los cuatro.

Monokuma repuso la foto de Fukawa que Togami conservó en secreto, su hijo creció creyendo que su madre era la muchacha de lentes y sin remedio alguno, la vida en la academia continuaba.


End file.
